


Hamid

by iwillsithereandtrytocontribute



Series: You All Speak Latin in My Dreams [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute
Summary: Hamid,I’m not good at this you know? I’ve been talking to all of you for ages now. In my head we’ve had thousands of conversations. Probably more than we’ve actually had. It’s been so long, and I didn’t know you long enough. So hopefully this is enough.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket
Series: You All Speak Latin in My Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hamid

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't nearly as long as I had hoped, but I guess it just goes to show that you won't get any better at writing letters just because you're writing them from a fictional character.  
> I also kind of fudged the timeline a bit. I know they talked to the brorb pretty soon after the letters, but I'm giving them a couple of days.

Hamid,

I’m not good at this you know? I’ve been talking to all of you for ages now. In my head we’ve had thousands of conversations. Probably more than we’ve actually had. It’s been so long, and I didn’t know you long enough. So hopefully this is enough.

The kids, the ones my friend and I rescued, I named one of them for you. Amidus. Thought that would give it a Roman twist you know? They aren’t good with “H’s” round here. He’s a lot like you. A lot taller, but you know, he’s human so I suppose it makes sense. He helps me out with finances and the like. Cicero taught him out of some books we have in the villa. I never had the head for numbers he has. I prefer action to bookkeeping, but then, you already knew that.

Listen, none of this is your fault you hear? If I know you, and I like to think I did at least a bit, you’ll be beating yourself up about this. You care, Hamid. Which is nice. I never had anybody care about me before, but you can’t think I’m here because of you. Even if I was, which I’m not, I’m happy here. I’ve got a family of sorts. There’s Cicero and all the kids. A couple have gone, but they visit sometimes. 

You’re doing important work. Don’t waste time on me, when the world needs you and Azu. I believe in you. I know Grizzop did and if he were here, he’d be telling you the same thing. Take care of yourself Hamid.

Whosaskinus “Sasha” Lolomg

The paper crinkled slightly as Hamid’s hand closed tightly around it, his tears marring the ancient ink. There was a soft knock on the doorframe. Hamid just stared at the papers in his hands. There were so many letters. He had only gotten through one before he broke down. The wound left by Sasha’s absence was still raw and open, made even more so by the fact that so much time had seemed to have passed for her. _They were never getting her or Grizzop back._ The thought only made his tears flow faster.

Hamid felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped. It was not Azu’s large, comforting hand as he had expected, but Zolf’s rough calloused one. There was a bit of shuffling as Zolf sat down heavily next to him. Hamid snuck a peek through his watery eyes. Zolf was looking away, tears of his own streaming down his face. 

They sat silently next to one another, Zolf’s hand on Hamid’s shoulder, staring out the window at the village outside. 

After a while Zolf stood. Hamid turned to look at him as he left. Zolf nodded at Hamid before stumping down the hallway. Hamid understands. He just needed to be with someone for a bit. Hamid felt the same way. 

He sighs, and sets the other letters aside for another time. For now he needs to focus on the mission at hand. “For Sasha,” he mumbles to himself. “For Sasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to come chat on Tumblr @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute.


End file.
